A Very Musey Christmas
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Just a little slashy peek in to what my Musi are doing since I locked them all together for Christmas


A/N- Alright, here is my latest. Oh no, look what I did ... I put all my muse's here together for Christmas ... It's very short, but it's just a peek into what my Musi should be doing at this moment.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. If I did, I'd probably be in jail for causing bodily harm to a wrestler then making them all better by having another hot guy cheer them up in ways that are not suitable for a childrens show.  
  
*  
  
A Very Musey Christmas  
  
*  
  
"Someone remind me exactly WHY I am here again?" Triple H grumbled from his spot on a chair.  
  
He was settled all the way in the corner of the room in a bright red plush chair away from just about everyone. The only person he had let even near him was Shawn Michaels ... and we've all heard the rumours about those two.  
  
"We're here because we have to be." Matt Hardy reminded from his distant spot on the corner of the couch, "Kyrie controls us ... we're the Musey remember?"  
  
"I don't mind!" Jeff Hardy piped up.  
  
"And, for your information, I am a MUSE .. not a MUSEY. There is a clear defintion on HD's profile and I am certainly not a Musey." Kane smart mouthed from the kitchen.  
  
He was just ahving his own merry fun lighting things on fire and seeing if they'd stay like that in the water. Most of the other Muse were scattered around the living room of the small cabin they had all been brought to earlier that morning. It wasn't that bad, but hey, these were the muse and some of them just HAD to back talk.  
  
Shane Helms just rolled his eyes from where he was sitting on a lounge chair. He refused to get in the conversation about Muse and Musey. Lord knows he had spent hours upon hours trying to explain to Shannon just WHY he was a musey.  
  
"Well, I am bored." Triple H cut back in.  
  
"You're just mad because you don't have anyone to celebrate with. Kyrie got out of her HBK and Triple H stage a long time ago." Jeff said, sticking his tounge out.  
  
Triple H rolled his eyes, a habit between the Muse. This wasn't how he wanted to spend Christmas. He would rather be at home with Stephanie. It was bad enough being stuck here with all the other muse, but when they were all over each other ... he wanted to puke. Or tear their tounges out, whichever one worked best.  
  
Lord knows that the musi would die without their tounges.  
  
"Where'd Kev and Scott disappear to?" Shannon asked from his spot on Jeff's lap.   
  
"You'd know better than anyone; always joining those two." Matt scaffed.  
  
It was bad enough that Shannon was dating his brother, but when they shared with other people ... Matt just didn't understand. Wasn't the point of a relationship to be with one person? Shannon and Jeff were always with other guys and it was obvious that Shannon preferred the Outsiders to anyone else.  
  
"Ah go fuck yourself." Jeff replied, pulling Shannon closer to himself.  
  
"No thanks. That's what I have CJ for." Matt smirked.  
  
"Then why isn't he here?" Edge asked, running his fingers through Christians hair.  
  
"Kyrie didn't bring him. She said he's not that big of a musey so he wasn't invited. I don't get it. You two are in only a couple fics and you get to come."  
  
"Hey, I have an entire story written about me." Adam shot back.  
  
"THIS IS DRIVING ME FUCKING NUTS!" Kane nearly shouted.  
  
"Dude ... calm down. It's all good." RVD replied from under the counter.  
  
He was meditating and had insisted that under the counter was the place that felt most comfortable for meditating at the moment. The others just suspected it was easier to cover the smoke with the cupboards around him.  
  
"Why the hell are you here? I don't remember any stories with you as a character in it." Matt asked, annoyed that his boyfriend wasn't invited, but other not used guys were.  
  
"Kyrie likes me." Rob shrugged, "It's all about the kharma, dude. All about the kharma."  
  
"I'm here cause she likes me." Taker replied.  
  
"Me, too." Kane agreed.  
  
"This is stupid. I'm leaving." Matt said, getting up to head for the door, "What the hell?! There's no doorknobs!"  
  
"I swear, she's out to ruin my life." Kane sighed, leaning against the countertop, "Is that smoke?"  
  
"No!" Rob replied quickly, waving wildly at the air.  
  
"Hey yo. What cha'll talking about out here?" Scott asked, coming back in to the living room with Kevin not far behind.  
  
Kevin had a wild smirk on his face making it only obvious what the two Outsiders had been doing in the back. No doubt that Kyrie would love to have seen that look on Kevin's face.  
  
"Nothing..." Came the murmured replies.  
  
"Guys! Where's the Christmas tree?!?" Shannon said suddenly, perking up from where he was curled in to Jeff.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Well, it's Christmas and there is no Christmas tree. Duh." Shannon replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I dunno ... " Scott said, "I think we should have one! Wouldn't that be nice, Kevin. We could lay in front of the tree and it'd be all lit up and we could-"  
  
"Alright, let's stop it there. I think that we could go with out a Christmas tree, Shannon." Hunter sighed, readjusting in his seat.  
  
"But I want one!"  
  
"We can get you one, Shann. I'm sure that Kyrie wouldn't leave you hanging without one." Kevin said quietly, taking the blonde from Jeff's arms and leading him and Scott to the love seat in the corner.  
  
"My god you are whipped." Triple H said, rolling his eyes again.  
  
"He is not, are you Kevin?" Shannon asked, turning to smile at the blonde.  
  
"No. I just enjoy caring for my boys, unlike you who is so tied around Shawn's finger he could have you shave your head and you'd do it." Kevin smirked.  
  
"I would not."  
  
"Yes you would."  
  
"NO I WOULDN'T!"  
  
"Oh come on, Kevi, you not want him to blow top, si?" Juventud asked from the corner. He was immersed in perfecting his latest Rock impression.  
  
"That's what I'd like to see. There is only one thing funnier than Trips blowing his top and that is his face."  
  
Triple H looked around wildly trying to find where the insult had come from. But there was no one there and he didn't even recognise the voice.  
  
"Up here, Jack-ass."  
  
"Ah, he told you!" Shannon laughed.  
  
Triple H shook his head. Vampiro and Sting were perched up in the beams of the house. No one had even known they were there. Of course, it was Sting and Vampiro, and they liked their privacy.  
  
"What the hell are you freaky-deaks doing up there? You aren't even musi! I don't even know you!" Triple H said. His ears were turning red. He hated being insulted.  
  
"She likes us." Vampiro shrugged.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PERSON?!" Matt yelled, getting up, "She can invite musi that aren't even on the list but not my BOYFRIEND?!"  
  
"Hey, calm down, big bro, you'll blow a socket or something." Jeff laughed, "Sides, I thought that you were the type of Musi where they don't let their feelings out."  
  
Matt just rolled his eyes and settled back in the seat.  
  
"You'd better watch yourself, Hardy. Kyrie's got an attitude and she won't hesitate to yell at you. She does to me all of the time." Scott smirked.  
  
"That's cause you and Kevin never-"  
  
"SH!" Kevin cut in, slapping a hand over Shannon's mouth before he could finish the sentance, "Don't say that here. People'll read this!"  
  
"Si, you no embarass yourself, you do enough anyways ..." Juvi smiled, "Finally ... The Juice has come back to ... to ... New Orleans!! The Juice is in the house and the house is with The Juice!!"  
  
"That has to be the cheapest rip off I've ever heard." Triple H sighed, shaking his head, "This is gonna be a long night."  
  
"At least we get presents!!" Shannon said loudly.  
  
Triple H started at the young blonde. It wasn't even worth commentating on ... 


End file.
